Un amargo Halloween
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: Halloween, un día para festejar y pasarlo bien con tus amigos. Sin embargo, cuando a uno le dan una puñalada en el corazon lo último que desea es celebrar nada. Menos mal que el amor siempre perdurara. HaoxAnnaxYoh.


_**Notas iniciales:** Buenas de nuevo, no tengo mucho que decir sólo que espero que os guste y que paseis un feliz día de halloween._

_**Advertencia: **Pequeño lime al final del fic._

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, solo Kevin^^_

**

* * *

****Capítulo Único: **Un amargo Halloween

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente esperando el vuelo que deberían de coger. Corrían de un lado a otro, se empujaban mutuamente y es que no era para menos puesto que se acercaba el día de los difuntos y algunos aprovechaban para ir a su tierra natal a llorar a sus seres queridos que ya no habitaban en el mundo.

Ahora mismo podría estar de lo más a gusto viendo el televisor y comiendo sus galletas favoritas, pero a su prometido se le había ocurrido la genial idea de ir a celebrar Halloween a Inglaterra.

No le gustaba viajar a grandes distancias, no le agradaba ese cacharro de lata al que todo el mundo le llama avión y mucho menos le gustaba celebrar la dichosa fiesta. Le parecía de lo más ridículo; es decir, es una fiesta americana, no japonesa y además se tendría de disfrazar lo cual lo veía muy infantil.

No debería de haber aceptado puesto que tendría que aguantar a sus estúpidos amigos, pero lo hizo por Yoh. A él le hacía mucha ilusión y ella no quería borrar esa sonrisa de su cara diciéndole que no.

**Último aviso: Pasajeros con vuelo a Inglaterra embarquen por la puerta cinco.**

Pronto tendrían que partir para el avión Yoh aún no aparecía. Le había dicho que iría al baño y ya se estaba preocupando ¿Se habría caído por la taza del orinal?

Se levantó rápidamente, cruzo los brazos y empezó a aporrear el suelo con el pie. Buscó con la mirada a su prometido y lo único que veía era masa de gente ir de un lado para otro. Si en cinco minutos no aparecía embarcaría ella sola.

Por encima de todo el bullicio observó como su prometido, cansado y respirando agitadamente, intentaba llegar hacia ella. Por su aspecto desalineado intuía que se había peleado con medio mundo para poder alcanzar su objetivo.

-Siento haberme tardado.- Pronunció el castaño con voz entrecortada, con tanta gente le había costado una barbaridad llegar hacia donde estaba su prometida.

-Recoge las maletas que acaban de anunciar nuestro vuelo.- Le ordenó mientras se iba hacia la puerta de embarque.

Con un suspiro de resignación cogió las tres maletas que llevarían al viaje y siguió a su prometida, listo para partir y volver a ver a sus amigos después de dos años.

* * *

Llegaron a Inglaterra cuando allí era ya de noche. Lyserg los recibió con los brazos abiertos, hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigos y que pasaran una temporada con él en su casa le hacía sentir feliz.

-Al parecer somos los últimos en llegar.- Dijo Yoh al ver que todos estaba sentados en los cómodos sofás de la sala de estar.

-Así es, todos llevan aquí desde esta mañana.- Le respondió Lyserg mientras conducían al Asakura y a su prometida a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El inglés no sabía exactamente si ponerlos en una misma habitación o en distinta por lo que había mandando a preparar tres habitaciones, una de matrimonio y dos individuales. Se paró en medio del pasillo y se volteó hacia sus amigos.

-¿Juntos o separados?- Preguntó tímidamente con miedo a recibir un golpe de la Itako.

-¿Perdón?-No habían entendido muy bien la pregunta de Lyserg.

-¿Que si vais a dormir juntos o separados?- Terminó por decir rápidamente rojo como un tomate.

Ambos se quedaron en blanco ante la cuestión de Lyserg pero cambiaron rápido, Yoh empezó a reírse tontamente con un sutil color carmín adornando sus mejillas mientras Anna, al igual con las mejillas coloreadas, miraba a Lyserg con furia.

-Separados por supuesto.- Contestó rápidamente Anna al mismo tiempo que le daba un coscorrón a Yoh en la cabeza para que se callara.

Lyserg sólo obedeció a Anna, los llevó cada uno a su habitación y volvió al salón con los demás dejando que ambos deshicieran las maletas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de haber desayunado, Lyserg los llevo de paseo por la ciudad. Las chicas estaban encantadas con las vestimentas de ese país y lo guapo que eran los chicos, claro todas menos Anna. Mientras tanto, los chicos iban charlando de cosas varias, después de todo hacía más de dos años que no se veían.

Durante el paseo, Lyserg se encontró con un amigo suyo y se lo presentó a los muchachos.

-Chicos, éste es mi amigo Kevin.-Presentó con educación el peli verde.

-Encantado.- Habló mientras observaba a todos los amigos de Lyserg fijándose sobre todo en la parte femenina.- Vaya, veo que tienes unas amigas muy hermosas Diethel.

Ante este comentario, Tamao se sonrojó hasta las raíces, Pilika puso ojitos de niña enamorada, Jun no le hizo caso al comentario y Anna le mandó una de sus miradas más frías, pero el más avergonzado era Lyserg el cual no sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

Su amigo Kevin siempre había sido así con todas las niñas, todas le gustaban y por eso siempre se metía en problemas, pero a él parecía no importarle.

-Oye chicos, ¿Qué pensáis hacer para Halloween?- Cuestionó ideando algo.

-Pues… aún no lo sabemos.- Le contestó Lyserg riéndose nerviosamente.

Y hubo algo que al Inglés le puso los bellos de punta.

Kevin tenía una mueca muy rara en su cara, como una sonrisa maliciosa y eso no le gustaba para nada. Siempre que a su amigo se le ocurría algo salían mal parados y esta vez el quería pasárselo bien en compañía de sus compañeros de batalla.

-Pues estaba planeando hacer una fiesta. ¿Por qué no os apuntáis?- Soltó de pronto posando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Lyserg.

-No sé, yo…

-Sí, unámonos a la fiesta.- Dijo Horo Horo rápidamente. Fiesta significaba comida, mucha comida y él no quería perderse ese festín por nada del mundo.

Lyserg lo miró confundido, seguro que tendría una trampa detrás de todo lo que Kevin le estaba proponiendo más al ver la cara de sus amigos que rogaban porque él dijese que sí no tuvo más opción que ceder.

-Está bien. Iremos a esa fiesta.- Contestó no muy convencido.

-Genial, contra más seamos mejor. Lo único que os pido es que nos ayudéis a mi amigo y a mí a decorar el piso.

Y es que Kevin y ese amigo suyo habían alquilado un piso para la fiesta, el muchacho inglés se encargaba de conseguir invitados mientras que el desconocido se ocupaba de los adornos.

-Bien, pues os espero mañana a las tres de la tarde en la calle Dinner Dark, la fiesta no empezará hasta las ocho pero tendremos que decorar antes, así que allí os espero.- Dicho esto se despidió para volver a buscar amigos a los que invitar.

Los shamanes estaban muy emocionados y deseando que fuese mañana para festejar. Sin embargo, a Lyserg no le convencía del todo puesto que siempre terminaban peleándose o cosas por el estilo pero no dijo nada, no quería quitarles las ilusiones a sus amigos y emprendió el camino hacia algún restaurante para almorzar.

* * *

La fiesta prometía ser divertida, un amigo de Lyserg se había ofrecido a invitar a todos sus conocidos y a buscar el piso donde se celebraría la dicha fiesta.

Al entrar al lugar observaron que el piso no era ni muy grande ni muy chico, carecía de muebles por lo que tendrían mucho más espacio para bailar, había un par de habitaciones con camas, una cocina donde podrían guardar los refrescos y la comida y un cuarto de baño.

Lo único que le faltaba al lugar era la decoración, pero de eso se encargarían ellos junto con Kevin y un amigo de este.

-¿Qué te parece lo de la fiesta?- Cuestionó el castaño tendido sobre la cama.

-Mmmm…

-¡Oh! Vamos, Anna, seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien.- Afirmó con total seguridad mientras se reía tontamente.

Estaban en la habitación de la rubia charlando animadamente. Anna leía un libro sentada sobre la cama mientras Yoh, a su lado, miraba el techo.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan estas fiestas.- Le respondió Anna indiferente volviendo a su lectura.- Mucho menos tener que disfrazarme.

El castaño se rió por el último comentario de su prometida y se incorporó quedando sentado al lado de Anna. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura de ésta y la atrajo más hacia así.

La itako se puso nerviosa en cuanto sintió tal cercanía al cuerpo de su prometido. Es cierto que desde el término del torneo de Shamanes ellos ya se comportaban como prometidos normales, o al menos como algo más que amigos; pero estar tan cerca de Yoh la ponia sumamente nerviosa.

-Seguro que estarás muy guapa con el traje de araña que te has comprado.

-No es de araña, es de viuda negra.

-Es igual, vas a ser la reina de la fiesta.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tonto.- se sonrojó tras el acto de su prometido.

La puerta sonó y el momento romántico fue roto cruelmente. Yoh soltó rápidamente a su prometida y volvió a tumbarse en la cama al mismo tiempo que Anna decía un seco pase a la persona que había tras la puerta.

El inglés entró despacio a la habitación que ocupaba la rubia y sudó

la gota fría al ver la mirada de ésta, al parecer había interrumpido algo.

-Disculpad, pero la cena ya está servida.- Anunció cortésmente.

-¡Genial! Estoy muerto de hambre.- Exclamó Yoh levantándose de un salto y sobándose la barriga.

Los tres salieron de la habitación rumbo al salón donde tondos los estaban esperando. La cena pasó sin ningún contratiempo, bueno alguna que otra pelea, risas y los acostumbrados gritos de Anna para que la dejen cenar tranquila.

Luego se fueron a dormir cada uno a su habitación comentando sobre la tan ansiada fiesta.

* * *

Les había costado llegar al lugar indicado más luego de perderse un par de veces lo habían encontrado gracias a un señor que fue tan amable de indicarles donde quedaba.

-Bienvenidos chicos.- Les saludó alegremente Kevin.- ¿Han tenido muchos problemas para llegar?

-Algunos.

-Bueno, pasad, pasad.

Todos entraron a la estancia observándola de arriba a abajo, al parecer ya habían empezado a decorar sin ellos.

Se distribuyeron de la mejor forma posible: las chicas se encargarían de preparar la comida y vaciar las calabazas para poner las velas dentro de ellas y los chicos se encargarían de adornar las paredes, el techo y demás.

Mientras todos hacían sus quehaceres, el timbre de la puerta sonó y fue Lyserg quien fue a abrirla. Sin embargo, la visita no fue nada agradable para él.

-Hao ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?.- Preguntó con voz despectiva el peli verde.

-Decorar el piso para la fiesta.- Le contestó de lo más normal el peli largo.

El shaman de fuego era el invitado que esperaban para que les ayudase a todos a decorar la vivienda, lo que no se imaginaban es que Hao pudiera tener amigos humanos ya que los odiaba por lo que se sorprendieron al saber que Kevin y él eran muy buenos amigos.

El peli verde cogió del brazo a su amigo y se lo llevó a una de las habitaciones para hablar en privado con él.

-¿De qué conoces a Hao?.- Cuestionó en todo molesto.

-Es uno de mis vecinos ¿Por qué?.- Le respondió un tanto confundido.

Diethel se quedó callado por un momento mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido sin saber que decir hasta que suspiró relajando su rostro.

-Por nada.

Ambos volvieron al salón pero había una pregunta a Lyserg que no se le quitaba de la cabeza y sin más se acercó a Kevin para preguntarle.

-Oye Kevin, ¿Ustedes se llevan bien?.- Confundido se dirigió directamente.

-Sí, es más esta fiesta fue idea de él.- Le sonrió mientras colocaba una tela de araña artificiales.

Sin más que decir, el inglés volvió a su lugar a seguir adornando la estancia.

* * *

Faltaban apenas unas 5 horas para la fiesta y la casa estaba medianamente decorada. Al menos las guirnaldas estaban colgando del techo, había algunos adornos de fantasmas y ataúdes por las paredes, las lámparas tenían un aspecto tétrico pues de ellas colgaban telarañas artificiales. Ya lo único que faltaba era las calabazas para darle un ambiente más terrorífico al lugar, pero de eso ya se estaba encargando las chicas, todas menos una

Anna se encontraba tumbada en la cama de una de las habitaciones del lugar. No tenía ni sabanas y colcha pero eso a ella no le importaba lo único que quería era estar sola para meditar.

Se encontraba perturbada debido a las miradas que le lanzaba Hao y también molesta por su presencia. Si ya le costaba aguantar a los amigos de su prometido, a su gemelo no lo soportaba ni de lejos.

De repente sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse de forma brusca lo que hizo que se levantara rápidamente, como si hubiera sido impulsada por un muelle.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hao?.- Pronunció inexpresivamente la rubia.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía Anna y al parecer no has cambiado en nada.- Le sonrió encantadoramente.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.- Le dijo impaciente.

El shaman se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y a cada paso que daba el pelilargo, Anna se alejaba dos más hasta que se vio acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo del castaño. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento Hao la cogió de la cintura y, sin que Anna pudiera preverlo, los labios de él se habían apoderado completamente de su boca.

La rubia quedó estática en su sitio sintiendo como los labios de Hao devoraban los suyos propio con salvajismo y brutalidad. Esas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas, pues Yoh la besaba con ternura y delicadeza nada que ver con los ardientes besos que le daba su gemelo.

Y sin saber cómo ni cuándo, empezó a corresponder al Shaman de fuego.

Se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo al sentir como Anna al fin lo besaba, un poco más lenta y con menos ritmo que él, pero le besaba al fin y al cabo y eso era lo que importaba. Sin embargo, el momento de gloria fue interrumpida por una voz muy conocida y extrañamente sarcástica.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Esa voz la dejó más congelada de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-Anna…

Al oír su nombre se separó rápidamente de aquellos fuertes brazos y horrorizada veía hacia la puerta de aquella habitación. Parado, viendo aquella vergonzosa escena estaba la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

-Por supuesto hermanito ¿Es que no lo ves?.-Le contestó de manera burlesca el de cabellos largos.

-Hao.- Gruñó la rubia.

Ella intentaba decirle algo a la persona que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y mirada triste más no salía ninguna palabra de su boca, es como si se hubiera quedado afónica.

El shaman de la espada lo único que hizo ante la poca participación de Anna y la sonrisa malvada de Hao fue irse de allí dando un sonoro portazo que se escuchó por toda la estancia.

-"_Yoh"_.

Sus pensamientos sólo estaban dirigidos ahora a la persona que se había ido tras aquella puerta y no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza, apretar los puños y recriminarse ella misma por la estupidez que había cometido.

-Bueno, ya que se ha ido ¿Continuamos con lo que hacíamos?- Y eso sin duda la hizo enfurecer más.

Se volvió hacia Hao y con mirada furiosa le planto tal bofetada en su rostro que hasta a ella le dolía la mano.

-No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así nunca más.- Con toda la rabia del fundo se fue al igual que su prometido, dando un portazo.

* * *

Se sentía como en las nubes, estaba rodeado de sus amigos, celebrarían una grandiosa fiesta y todos se lo pasarían en grande, lo único que fallaba era que su hermano Hao también estaría allí mas eso no le importaba, lo ignoraría y punto. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun mas al intentar imaginarse a su prometida vestida de araña, o como ella le había dicho de viuda negra. Seguro se vería hermosa, la reina de la fiesta.

Tanto pensar en su prometida ya le habían dado ganas de verla. Desde que ayer Lyserg interrumpió la atmosfera romántica que habían creado, no habían estado solos ni un momento y él deseaba probar con ansías sus labios de nuevo.

Dejó las cosas que tenía que arreglar en un rincón y se dirigió a la cocina donde las chicas preparaban las calabazas. Al llegar vio que no estaba y le preguntó a Tamao donde estaba Anna.

-La señorita Anna se fue a una habitación a descansar, dijo que estaba agotada.- Sonrió en agradecimiento y salió en su busca.

Había tres habitaciones así que le costaría bastante encontrarla. Abrió la primera y allí no había nadie más al abrir la segunda deseo para sus interiores no haberla abierto nunca.

Ahí en frente de sus ojos se alzaba la escena más repugnante que nunca había visto en su vida.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Cuestionó sarcásticamente, algo muy raro de escuchar en el siempre tranquilo Yoh.

Vio como después de su pregunta no se separaban así que llamó a Anna por su nombre y esta al fin reaccionó a su llamado.

-Por supuesto hermanito ¿Es que no lo ves?.-Le contestó de manera burlesca el de cabellos largos.

-Hao.- Gruñó la rubia.

Quería romperle la cara Hao por hacer tremenda barbaridad con su prometida, pero al ver los ojos indecisos de Anna supo que ella lo estaba correspondiendo.

Sin más que decir, salió de la habitación y a punto estuvo de tumbar la pared del porrazo que dio, tanto que hasta sus amigos se asomaron para ver qué pasaba.

No quería dar explicaciones a nadie, así que con paso rápido salió de aquel lugar directo a la calle a que le diera un poco de aire en la cara, esa escena no se le olvidaría nunca.

* * *

La fiesta avanzaba sin ningún contratiempo, todos los muchachos se divertían mas dos personas estaban demasiado serias y alejadas del resto.

Yoh deseaba con ansias que esa fiesta se celebrara, pero lo que vio esta tarde le había dejado con un sabor amargo y pocas ganas de festejar nada. No había hablado con Anna desde aquel entonces, debía pedirle una explicación pero sabía que se derrumbaría si ella le dijeses que prefería a su hermano.

¿Por qué ahora que las cosas marchaban tan bien entre ellos? No comprendía a cabalidad que es lo que se le había pasado a su prometida por la cabeza para besarse con Hao en frente de sus narices, pero tendría que averiguarlo tarde o temprano, aunque lo que le contestara le doliera en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Mientras en la otra punta del salón, una chica rubia se encontraba sentada en una silla mirando aburrida una calabaza que se encontraba en frente de ella. Su vestimenta se había desmoronado completamente: el cuello del traje que se cernía sobre su cabeza había sido colocado de malas manera sobre sus hombros, las arañas de plástico que adornaba su cabello había sido olvidado en dios sabe dónde y los pendientes que llevaba en forma de araña en sus orejas los estaba aplastando en un vano intento de entretenerse.

Se sentía la peor de las personas, lo que había hecho era una completa estupidez. Ella amaba a su prometido por sobre toda las cosas, quizás no lo demostrara muy a menudo y no lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos pero así era, lo amaba y no entendía por qué había besado a su enemigo, a su gemelo ¡a Hao!.

Necesitaba hablar con él, explicarle lo sucedido y pedirle perdón. Se sintió terriblemente mal al ver sus ojos castaños tristes cuando él salió de la habitación y al verlo tan desganado en la fiesta le hizo sentir aún peor.

Frunció el ceño y con decisión se levantó de aquel lugar en donde había estado sentada desde que empezó, se fue acercando a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba su prometido y con voz trémula le habló.

-Yoh.

El castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios que hacía pocas horas lo habían engañado con su semejante. Se volteó hacía la persona que le estaba hablando y observó esos ojos con mucha decisión y otra pizca de tristeza.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó temiendo que su respuesta fuera un no.

El castaño, disfrazado Jack Skellington, le dirigió una mirada confusa y se lo pensó antes de contestar.

-Sí, pero aquí no que hay mucho ruido.

Y por ironías de la vida acabaron en la habitación donde Anna y Hao habían sido descubiertos por Yoh.

Anna se sentó en la cama con la cabeza gacha eligiendo muy bien sus palabras mientras Yoh la observaba de pie frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que por más que quisiera no podía estar enfadado con ella, sea lo que sea que le fuera a decir él ya había tomado su decisión.

La itako se levantó de un salto y miró esos ojos castaños, que tanta tranquilidad le daban, impartiéndose valor.

-Lo siento de veras, yo no quería sólo…

Un beso repentino por parte de su interlocutor hizo que se le olvidaran las palabras, la fiesta y todo lo ocurrido con Hao, ahora sólo se concentraba en las caricias que Yoh le proporcionaba.

La tumbó en la cama aún sin romper el beso y empezaron a quitarse las prendas el uno al otro. Con esto Yoh le demostraba que le había perdonado, que nada de lo que hubiera pasado importaba y Anna no podía estar más complacida.

Mientras tanto, todos se divertían, bailaban y bebían sin darse cuenta de que dos de sus amigos estaban en la habitación contigua disfrutando de la fiesta a su manera.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Notas Finales:** Siento muchisimo toda las faltas que he tenido, por que se que tego muchas. Lo he intendo corregir, de hecho lo he corregido lo mas que he podido._

_Espero que os haya gustado y Feliz día de Halloween y día de los difuntos._

_By: Seyram Asakura_


End file.
